Truth Hurts
by CSIKayl
Summary: Adam's 'dead' wife was a repeat of his father, his son Charlie is acting out sleeping with random girls. Out of desperation Charlie looks for answers to his mothers 'death' and secret life. However when Maria Matthews gives him some, he ignores her. One night he begins to get to know her but can they teach each other to feel once again? they have more in common then they thought...
1. Truth, but not in full

**So this is my new story, bit of a spur of the moment story, I hope you enjoy it. Here is a background on some of the characters.  
You know who Danny, Lindsay, Jo, Mac, Flack, Ellie, Tyler, Adam, Hawkes, Sid and Camille are. You also know Lucy and Michelle are but I think I should give a bigger story to them.  
Lucy went to boarding school I London from when she was 7 till she was 17. While there she met Maria and they both studied Forensics together before Lucy went back to Manhattan. Michelle was Adam's fiancé and mother of their son, Charlie. Michelle came home from work one day and beat Charlie and Adam, this happened from when Charlie was 7 till she 'died' when he was 17. Luke is Lucy's brother and they are both best friends with Charlie, however Lucy wants to keep her friendship a secret from everyone especially Charlie. Lucy, Luke, Mac, Danny and Lindsay are the only people Adam and Charlie have told about Michelle. Charlie has been searching for answers on his mothers 'death' since the case was closed, but that changed when he met Maria...**

The team sat round the table, in the conference room discussing the case at hand. Officer Matthews came in and informed Mac that there was a young, tanned, blue eyed, brunette waiting to see him, Adam and Charlie. Mac looked up giving Adam a sympathetic look. Charlie had been acting up recently bring random girls home for a one night stand. Adam grabbed his sons arm and led him towards Mac's office. Mac had waited with the girl for a moment to get some of her contact details.  
"This is Maria Matthews, she has some information on... Michelle." Mac said leading the 24 year old in.  
"Hi." She shook Adams hand nervously, and looked at Charlie before beginning her speech." So, um... My mum knew Michelle... um, they met in high school, and were best friends till my mum moved to London. I had a call off my father yesterday. He told me that he had a visit from the CIA, they told him that my mother and your... uh, Michelle were alive and on the run. He said that they had left a note on the doorstep of my uncle's home, that said they had admitted beating their children and husbands and after failing to murder them they ran, not died, ran-"  
"Don't bullshit us!" Charlie exploded.  
"Charlie!" Adam yelled.  
"No! I am not having some posh totty, British, drama queen come here and tell me that my bitch abusive mother is alive! Okay! No!" He bellowed. Maria flinched away from the 3 men as Charlie lifted his arms. "Oh what your scared as well? Jesus Chr-"  
"No! I'm not I just don't appreciate being called names that I have no relation to. I am just as American as you, I was just brought up in London. Your mother was British. I for the record am not the one screaming about people lying, so remind me who the drama queen is. Also why do you have one night stands, I find it fascinating how that part of the male brain works. I know what it is like to want to feel something." She said sincerely, with all joking aside.  
"Adam lets go talk." Mac suggested and Adam nodded following Mac's lead.  
"So... what's it going to be, you decide to believe me or you ignore me and continue with your one night stands and fails of feeling?" She questioned.  
"I cant accept what you told me as the truth." Charlie said as bluntly as he could.  
"Get used to me, I'm your new CSI." Maria smirked." I'll see you tomorrow."  
She left Charlie standing there, and went home. Charlie confided in Lucy, who seemed very wary of the subject, Charlie noticed this. When she explained that she knew Maria, and knew she was coming, but had no knowledge why, Charlie left immediately muttering something about betrayal. He went to his usual bar and picked up whatever girl would have him. Adam was a heavy sleeper thankfully for Charlie. The next day at work Maria and Charlie were assigned different; Cases, Partners, even labs. Charlie ignored her every time he made any type of contact with her.

_**12 Months Later...**_

Maria got out her car and walked in to the Bodega to pay off her tab, like she did at the end of every week. She then began to walk 2 blocks and an alley way to her apartment but something made her stop...  
She looked down the alley way, towards where the grunts were coming from. She saw at least 3 men attacking something... or someone. She yelled the usual "NYPD, Freeze." and of course they did the opposite and ran. She managed to catch one perpetrator, but the others got away. She marched the guy back to her car and locked him in. She called Flack as she made her way back to the alley way to see what was being attacked.  
"Flack." He answered.  
"Hey, I need a Squad car, EMT and CSU at the alley way next to the corner of 42nd and lex."I ordered.  
"Yes, Ma'am on it. What's going on?" The older man _**quizzed.**_  
_**She**_ began to explain as she neared the man, when she saw who it was she nearly dropped her phone, "Flack call Adam. It's Charlie."

_**1 hour later...**_

"Hey, Charlie... you okay?" Maria trembled.  
"I've been better." Charlie said looking so frail and white lying in the hospital bed, he had walked away with a shattered wrist, a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruises.  
"Um... we caught one of them-" She said shyly.  
"You... You caught one of them... you know I have been a complete and utter arse to you, I guess I don't even know you that well. That's why I was outside your apartment. I-"

BANG! BANG!  
"EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND"...

**Ooooo, cliff hanger :/ you like? or no like? R/R you know the drill guys thanks for reading! xxxx**


	2. Flashback

**Thank you for reading my previous chapter if you did. It is a bit short but it hit 1 thousand words, which is long for me. Next chapter...**

**No ones POV**

Maria knew that Charlie was safe but, she could get rid of the image in her head.

**Maria's POV**

All I could see was him lying there, covered in his own blood. I could just make out his left eye... It was the only part of his face that was any colour other than red, it was blue. His eye looked towards me and his entire body stiffened, as he tried to talk. His clothes were ripped and stained. He was slumped against a dumpster that also had blood splattered on it. I scanned his body, for other injuries, that's when I saw it... the blood gushing out of his lower abdomen._... Oh God, what do I do?... Think you miserable freak... Pressure, got it._ That was it I just held his side, making false promises, I mean what if he didn't make it? What if he just dies now? Yeah What if, I spend all night thinking about the what if's. Especially on Friday nights, Saturday mornings, Saturday nights and Sunday mornings, before walking to church and begging for forgiveness, despite being fully are that I would do the same one night stand with different people the following week. The thoughts going wild in my head as I looked in to Charlie's eye made me feel small. I felt for that moment that I would give anything to be in his place right now, _What the hell, you idiot, no you wouldn't, you don't even like him! _My conscience was all I could here, I started a conversation with Charlie, to keep him awake. "You like football? Or Hockey? I prefer hockey, I was actually good at it, I haven't played it since my mom 'died' though... It's funny, we look on the times we had with our moms and they don't seem all that bad but add a tiny drop of alcohol and we suddenly turn in to victims and them... perpetrators." I was beginning to feel as though Flack would never arrive. I took one more look over his body and noticed another injury... his leg... his bone... the blood... I couldn't take anymore... I stood up and screamed before falling in to a cry... I had never cried so hard in my life... I shook all over... Suddenly I felt someone next to me, I looked up and saw flack. He pulled me near and we watched as EMT loaded Charlie in to the back of the bus. I ran over to the van in hope of seeing something different and not having the picture in my head of blood...

**Really short today but I am really busy so this is all I could do. R/R xxx**


	3. Consoling

**So I have broken my wrist so please excuse any typos...**

It had been two weeks since she had found him in the corner of the alley. Two weeks since she had been at work. Two weeks since she had been able to close her eyes and see anything but blood. Two weeks since she had made contact with the outside world apart from getting food. She had sat in her apartment with empty coffee mugs and empty Chinese food pots, she had even left her front door unlocked. She sat on her settee and stared into space, while someone opened her door. He walked behind her and stood there.  
"What are you staring at?" The man with a husky yet familiar voice.  
"SHIT!" Maria said jumping up and turning around. "Charlie? You're okay?"  
"Hey Maria. Mac said you'd gone in to a state of depression since you found me, so I thought I would come see you." He said concern evident in his voice.  
"I'm fine!" Maria demanded.  
"You keep seeing my bloody body don't you?!" Charlie quizzed.  
Maria Stared at the man a moment before sitting back down. Charlie shimmied around the coffee cups and slumped next to her. He put his arm around her back. He sighed and then made her smile by reminding he of one of their petty arguments. She snuggled into his chest and sighed deeply. He lifted his arm down to her waist and held her as she began to sob heavily. She sniffed and wiped her face viciously in an attempt to stop crying, but he just pulled her closer and told her to let it all out.  
"Hey, hey look at me, I'm okay, I'm alive. No blood, I'm okay." Charlie consoled.  
She smiled weakly. Charlie lowered his head and closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed her. Maria deepened the kiss and ended up straddling his waist. His hands ran over her body...

_The next morning..._

Charlie looked at his chest and saw a beauty lying there asleep. He had finally found his feeling

**Again realy short but my arm hurts thanks to natbenson for the reviews. R/R xxx**


End file.
